Marcia x Foxy
by marciabloodloss
Summary: My first fanfic First part


Marcia X Foxy

There was a girl name Marcia, she wanted to find a job that she could full time, so one day she went job hunting, she saw a job that she'd like. Marcia Called the manager and a hour later of questions Marcia was hired and was to start work tommrow night. "**time skip to the first night**"

Marcia walked up and read the sign and read, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzria, Marcia entered the Pizzaria, Marcia liked the animitronics on the stage, she continued to head to her office, she sat down on the chair and the phone started to ring and Marcia waited until it stoped to hear the message, the phone guy said disturbed Marcia for a bit when she heard this message, **"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?**

**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**

**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**

**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**

**Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.**

**Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."** After the message Marcia checked the cameras to see everything was still there, 1am hits, Marcia checks the cameras again and noticed that Chica was off stage, Marcia Rapidly checked the cameras to find Chica and stop to see Chica was at the right window of the office, Marcia let's out a scream and quickly closes the right door, after she closed the door she heard runningon her left she tried to close the door but it wouldnt, Marcia thought she was gonna die so she covered her face and was shaking, Then she heard a male voice that said "Hey, are you ok?" ,Marcia put her hands down and saw foxy,

Marcia:Arent you going to kill me? "looks at foxy still shaking in fear"

Foxy:Aye you think im one of them, well dont be afraid lassie im not like them. "grabs a chair and sits by Marcia"

Foxy:Would you like a pizza lassie?

Marcia: Sure

"Foxy pulls out a two slices of pizza and hands one to Marcia"

"Marcia Takes a bite so did Foxy"

"Marcia notices the rips on Foxys chest, legs and arm"

Marcia:Hey Foxy, what happend to your body?

"Foxy put down his slice of pizza and sighs"

Foxy: Aye the others did this to me they took off my fur and the manager saw me and put me out of order.

Marcia:Thats terrible.

"Foxy had a sad look on his face"

"Marcia Hugs Foxy"

"see's Marcia hugging him and starts blushing"

Marcia:Don't worry Foxy ill help you.

"Foxys frown went into a smile"

"Marcia looked up and looked into foxys eyes and Foxy looked into hers, then broke into a kiss, the kiss lasted for 2 mins then the clock went off at 6am"

Marcia:Oh gosh i gotta go, do you want me to walk you back to the cove Foxy?

"Foxy nods with a smile and Marcia Gets Foxy into the cove"

Foxy:Will i get to see you again Marcia?

Marcia:Of course you will Foxy, ill be here every night.

"leans and kisses Foxy on his cheek making Foxy Blush"

Marcia:see you tomorrow night Foxy.

Foxy:seeya later stay safe.

"Marcia walks to the doors and waves Foxy bye so does Foxy and thats the end of night one"

**End of part 1**


End file.
